


Fuckin Nightmare, Bitch

by simpingfordavestrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Nightmares, Touch-Starved, but i write anyways 8ecause you know what? fuck myself all my homies hate myself, i love how i can go from these fucked tags to normal ones like that lmao, lets 8e honest dave is very touch starved and his first hug was pro8a8ly rose okay, me: i hate this 8itch so much i hate my writing style, my homestuck and percy jackson crossover fic:, ngl i do tho, no mentions of trans dave 8ut he is in this fic to me, sigh, siri help how to tag, them...ya know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpingfordavestrider/pseuds/simpingfordavestrider
Summary: ⚠️‼️ YALL THIS HAS MENTIONS OF A8*USE AND 8RO STR*DER‼️⚠️dave has nightmare,, kar goes hug. yeah,, yeah that’s it hahadave is my 8iggest fuckin kin ever man, to the point where i question if i even kin my other kins 8ecause fuckin dave strider manthis is pretty ironic (haha) 8ut if y’all wanna call me 8y my name in comments for some reason or other idk,, use dave !! and she/they pronouns :)
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Fuckin Nightmare, Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty short 8ut idec at this point i just,, like them

Dave was breathing heavily. His arm hurt like hell, but he couldn’t show that kind of weakness. not right now, not in this household. Especially not on the fuckin roof, man.

Bro had stopped flashing around really fast, which was almost worse than when he was, if Dave was being honest. A shift in the air, a noise behind him. He turned around at lightning speed with his shitty fake welsh sword raised in a defensive position, feet shifting to better hold himself against what type of blow was about to hit him.

Except he didn’t get to raise his sword all the way before there was a flash of silver in hot Texas sunlight and pain ripping across his chest.

Dave sucked a tight breath inward as his sword clattered to the ground, taking him with it. he clutched at his chest, trying to get a hold on his shirt but it was too slick and too wet and it hurt too much and why is Bro looking like at him like that he doesn’t even seem the slightest bit bothered-

He sat bolt upright in bed, taking short shallow breaths and clutching at his hair as he tried to breath.

His eyes finally adjusted to the darkness as he slows his breath down after like, ten fucking minutes you pathetic piece of shit what the fuck is wrong with you can’t even get over a little nightmare-

“DAVE WHAT THE FUCK-“ Oh. Karkat was here. Dave quickly grabbed his shades off his night stand and slipped them on over his eyes and looked up. 

Karkat was standing in the doorway, looking entirely unimpressed. “hey karkles, what’s up?” “DON’T FUCKING CALL ME THAT, IMBECILE. AND NOTHING IS ‘UP’, I JUST LEFT ONE OF MY MOVIES HERE.” 

“oh uh okay then you can just get it, wherever the fuck it is in this shithole and be on your way then, haha,” Dave replied nervously, and he registered that he probably didn’t sound like his normal self, he should get it together man- “DAVE, WHAT’S WRONG? I’M NOT GOOD AT EMOTION, ESPECIALLY NOT HUMAN ONES BUT EVEN I CAN CLEARLY SEE SOMETHING’S FUCKING YOU UP HERE.” Karkat crossed Dave’s room and sat awkwardly on the bed.

“uh just a bad dream i guess- i don’t really know? it wasn’t even that bad,” Dave shifts a little uncomfortably, he isn’t that good at emotion either, Karkat knows that. “WHAT WAS IT ABOUT?” “er- i don’t really wanna talk about the context man” 

“I’M NOT GONNA FUCKING FORCE YOU TO OPEN UP OR ANYTHING DAVE, WHY DO YOU LOOK SO FUCKING SCARED.” Karkat didn’t really make this a question, he merely stated it, which was really odd. “i guess i don’t really talk about emotions??? i’m better at rapping sick beats, man”

Karkat gives him an unamused look, and then rubs his head awkwardly “OKAY, THAT’S FINE OR WHATEVER.” Karkat averts his eyes and grumbles a question Dave didn’t think he heard right. “what did you ask me?” “I ASKED YOU IF YOU WANTED A FUCKING HUG, DAVE.”

**Author's Note:**

> :’)


End file.
